A crowdsourcing technology is a technology in which a company or an institution outsources a work task performed in the past by employees to an undefined (usually a large) public network in the form of an open call. With the development of the crowdsourcing technology, an application scope of crowdsourcing also becomes wider. For example, crowdsourcing products, such as Wikipedia and Baidu Encyclopedia, are becoming popular. While the crowdsourcing technology develops rapidly, a problem that information of a crowdsourcing user is likely to be leaked occurs.
In the prior art, when submitting a task to a network server, a crowdsourcing user usually publishes the task in an anonymous manner to prevent user information from being stolen, where a network server side ensures privacy security of the user. However, an existing crowdsourcing application has the following disadvantages: when the user submits the task to the network server side, it cannot be ensured that the task is not intercepted or tampered by an unauthorized user during transmission; and it is possible that the user may, because of a misoperation, send sensitive information to the network server side, and the network server side may leak the sensitive information of the user.